


Ma Petite Pute

by LadyLunoma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Forced Masturbation, Kink Shaming, Manipulation, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omnics, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, Voyeurism, dark sex, sex with omnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunoma/pseuds/LadyLunoma
Summary: You work at a popular casino, and after a long and exhausting day of serving drinks and catering to the guests, you retreat to your room at the end of the day to treat yourself after so much work. But little do you know, someone followed.





	Ma Petite Pute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647384) by [Lady_Nightshade30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30). 

> So, uhhh, I haven’t written smut in ages lol. I got bored of writing and quit for about a year. But alas, I have returned! After getting into drawing pinups and being interested into more ‘adult’ things again, I’ve decided to get back into writing again. I’ll be uploading my new stuff to AO3 and Wattpad, and keeping my old stuff on Wattpad instead of reuploading it here. If you want to read my old garbage you can find it here - https://www.wattpad.com/user/LadyLunoma Also keep in my mind my new stuff is going to be much darker and kinkier. This story is heavily inspired by Lady_Nightshade’s “Black Mirrors” and DarkDrabblings’ works.
> 
> Songs that inspired the fic - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPwZaQfoIbU&list=PL81E185828hsW85qpHGkrBqBhrpNHEBui&index=106&t=0s  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9J24AV9P5s&list=PL81E185828hsW85qpHGkrBqBhrpNHEBui&index=158
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeawPUpTHJA

The stuffy air inside the casino began to lighten up as people started to leave and check in for the night. Every table that cleared you cleaned up while serving drinks to the last few people before they left. The constant chattering and music that usually filled the air became so much more quiet as every guest had started to head home or return to their suite somewhere in the area. The last few workers cleaned things up alongside you, but you strayed away from them on other parts of the casino to clean up by yourself.

This night was different though, you and the others made sure to make things extra presentable, and leave every surface as spotless as possible. Why? Because the owner of the casino was coming by to make sure things were in order. You only knew a few things about him, he was rich, rich enough to own a casino, and a liquor business. He was an Omnic, and a handsome one at that. After working there for about a year, you saw him once every month for his check ups of the place. Sometimes he'd stay for a few days, or immediately leave to attend to business.

He was always sharply dressed, and had the most erotic voice. One time serving drinks you approached him talking to other guests, presumably business partners, and heard him talk. It didn't matter what words he said, you didn't remember, except that everything that exited his 'mouth' was as smooth and dark as honey, so eerily sweet and seductive. His slight French accent sounded amazing.

He was the stuff of fantasies, the way he moved, how his dainty metal hands seemed so gentle yet strong when he picked things up, it was amazing.

Maximilien, his name was, it fit him so well.

After cleaning one more table, you decided you leave early and ditch the other cleaners to go home. Steering you way to a dark room, you pluck your coat off the coat hanger along with your purse and head out one of the back room exits.

Your back tenses up as a feeling of dread rushed up from your spine, the same feeling you get when someone follows you. But you brushed it off thinking your exhaustion was messing with you. Rushing your way down the street to your apartment a few blocks away you notice how red the sky was. How the deep cherry red streaks looked like watercolour brush strokes tangling with the orange and pink as the sun set, each one with a bright yellow lining. The sun peeked behind the clouds as it bid farewell and slowly dipped below the horizon, signaling that the day has ended.

After ten more minutes of walking, you approach the apartment and climb the stairs to open the door with the key. You were too tired to lock the door behind you as you nearly collapsed into the living room and stumbled you way to your room.

Dropping your purse and coat onto the floor you fall onto the bed, not even bothering to remove your outfit for work but kicking off your burgundy red heels.

Without thinking twice you lay flat on your back and indulge in all of the fantasies you've had of Max, suddenly regretting not staying a little while longer to possibly get the chance to talk to him. You think about his voice, and how you wanted him to growl and whisper the most degrading things to you while slowly getting fucked.

You thought of his cold metal fingers plunging into you and slowly pumping in and out as he pulled on your hair. Your soft hand trailed its way down from your neck and roughly grabs hold of the flesh on your upper chest, slipping your fingers under your lace bra and start desperately playing with your breast.

Your groan at the feeling of your nails pinching your nipple and playing with sensitive flesh around it. Shyly, tenderly, you move your hand down to your soft supple thighs and trail your fingers towards your growing heat and rub your clit through your panties as your other hand roughly pleased your breast. You imagined him using you hair like that of the reins on a horse as he pounded you from behind and groaned into your ear.

"Max.." A shy moan escapes from your lips and you slip your hand into your panties and plunge a finger into your hole and slowly pump it in and out. The short velvet red dress was tight around your body and restricted some of your movements, all that arm movement made the tiny straps dip into your shoulders. Your red wine lips curved into a shy seductive smile as you reached underneath your pillow resting just under your head and pulled out the little friend you were using to please yourself just last night. Removing your fingers from your wet hole you plunged the dildo into your craving heat and roughly start to pump it in.  
"That's it Daddy," you moaned grabbing onto the pillow with your free hand while slamming the dildo into your core "That's it."

A low moan escaped your throat as you neared your climax, letting the name "Maximilien" escape from your mouth over and over. After ramming it into your core a few more times, your spine arched as you reached a violent orgasm, drawing a long and lewd moan from your lips.After riding out your orgasm, you lay on your bed still and stared at the ceiling, waiting for that rush of exhaustion to out you to sleep people usually get after a good fuck. Before drifting off into slumber, you jerk awake at the clacking of heels. They sounded low, like men's shoes, not the repugnant and loud clacking like of women's shoes. Peering over at the doorway that led into the living room that connected right to your bedroom, you saw Maxmilien lean against the door-frame silently as he watched you attempt to cover your body in shame. He felt what could only be described as bliss as he watched you stare at him in surprise, he didn't have a mouth, but you knew he was smiling.

"Did you enjoy yourself, sweetheart?" He chuckled.

You swore you were dreaming, or hallucinated into having one of your own sick fantasies.

Maximilien couldn't help but let out a low laugh as he approached, and stood just over the few clothes you removed and tossed onto the floor.

"Do you think I'd let one of my workers leave early and abandon their duties early? I have a casino to run, and for you to run off just to do.... " He trailed off and looked at the toy you left beside you on the bed. "...this.. is, most disrespectful."

You stared at him in silence as he stood a few feet away from your bed, he peeked at the cum dripping down your thighs. You stood up and pulled your dress straps back up to hide your cleavage.

"What's wrong?" His voice slyly teased. "This is probably one of your fantasies, isn't it?"

You still stood there in silence, the situation was.. odd, but he was right, it was the thing of your fantasies. You wanted him to ravage your body and degrade you, to push you into the bed and punish you.

Your heart skipped a beat when the next words came from him.

"Undress."

You were nervous, but the heat building back up in your abdomen flared and pulsed when he ordered you around. It was arousing. "I AM your boss, aren't I?" He said, and repeated what he said before, but more sternly. "Undress." You bit your lip gently as your hands trailed down your body to the zipper on your back before slowly pulling it down. Once it was completely loose you slowly opened the dress and let it fall down your body and sit at your feet. The Omnic chuckled quietly as he grabbed your chin with his hand and forced it to look into his face. He slid it off and trailed it down to your left strap to pull it down from your shoulder. His hand moved to your breast and he gave it a light squeeze and pinched your nipple through the thin bra. Moving it down lower, he gave your ass a firm slap.

Moving your body forward he pushed you onto the bed, right on top of your dildo. "Lay on back and spread your legs, that shouldn't be too hard for a little whore like you."

Oh god. The way he called you a "whore" felt so good, you did as you were told and waited for his next instructions.

"Good girl," he breathed. "Now, start fucking yourself."

Your hands slipped down your body and repeated the same actions from before. Your hand groped your breasts and played with your soft nipples while the other one pumped the dildo in and out of your heat. Your flush brighten up when he moved forward more, standing directly in front of you. He watched as you fucked yourself into submission, recording the whole ordeal with his phone for his own purposes later.

"That's it.." he purred. "Give in to me, my little whore."

You could see the bulge in his pants growing, no expensive leather or material he wore could hide his perverted desires. His gaze burned into you, and you attempted to hide away your embarrassment and lustful shame. He lunged forward and grabbed your face, forcing you to uncover your eyes and look at him. You breath hitched in you throat as he plunged a thick cold finger into your wet cave and began thrusting it in. A loud groan escaped your mouth as he still forced your face to look at him, and into his eyes as he fingered the living fuck out of you. " Do you like that, does that feel good, slut?"

After a few more minutes he removed his finger and slipped his top coat off. Underneath was a vest covered in a floral pattern over a plain white shit. He removed the vest and pulled up the sleeves on his shirt. Picking up the dildo on the corner of the bed that rolled over from your moving, he shoved it into you. He started with slow thrusts, before pounding it to the point where your pussy turned blissfully numb.

"Are you too good for just your fingers, that you have to use toys? Is that because you've never had real cock before?" The rigid edges and bumps on the toy brushed against your over-sensitized walls the more he pumped.

A coil began to unravel from the building heat in your stomach, but he refused you an orgasm and pulled out.

You could hear his belt buckle rattle as he undid his pants, his rod springing out from the tight fabric retaining his aching Omnic cock. You bite your lip and sharply inhale at the sight in front of you. His cock is huge, with pulsing red lights and heavy metallic balls at its base.

"Suck me off." Maximilien cooed slyly. Letting your lust take over, your hands aimlessly travel all over his heated manhood. It was partially made of metal, and other parts were synthetic fleshy material. The thick cock in your hands has weight to it and definitely warmer than the rest of him, while the skin at the tip was softer than any other part of his dick. Slyly you began to glide your fingers over the grayish head as you rub back and forth. Clear, sticky fluid leaks from the slit on his cockhead, which you lean forward to lap up. Feeling him harden in your hands causes your face and groin to flush with blood even more.

Even while leaning over the edge of the bed you could feel his body move as he tilted his head back slightly to let out a deep, throaty groan. You lapped at the base and gently brushed your lips against the tip, earning another quiet moan from him.

"Look at you, giving an Omnic an blowjob, and so willing to do all this just because I showed up. you belong in a brothel. Filthy slut." He hissed.

With your face roughly position before his throbbing, fully hard cock, lips gently pressed against it, he roughly grabbed the back of your head and slams himself into your throat as far as he can go, causing you to gag and jerk back against his grip.It hurt a little, but even the pain caused a wave of bliss to sweep over you. You desperately grab at the metal on his legs to brace yourself for his hard pounding.

The metallic, sweet taste was right out of your fantasies, it was everything you ever imagined of him; but better. Even despite the tough treatment your mouth and throat are taking, you moan around his member and assist him with you tongue as much as possible. You gag on his cock and let out small muffled moans, only arousing him further. His thrusts grew more and more erratic, and he pauses with his cock as far down your throat as possible with his hand gripping your hair, and releases his seed into your throat with a low moan. After pulling out, he grabbed your face and tilted it towards him, forcing our mouth shut before any of his cum could dribble out.

"Swallow." He said, tilting your head more so some was forced to slip down your throat. With one big gulp you swallowed down the thick, salty liquid, the taste still lingering in your mouth.

"Good girl." He purred, stroking the back of your head.

The weight of his hand was relieved as he pulled away, but your body flew back onto the bed. His heavy bulk pressed down onto you, making you lay flat of your back. A choked cry escaped your throat as the Omnic thrust into you. He was big, you knew that, but nothing felt as good as him, not even the most expensive toys. The feeling is nearly overwhelming: a warm, large, metal cock drilling and probing at your most sensitive spot. He had a hunger, a need to humiliate and violate you. He gracelessly starts pounding into you, causing you to cry out; sadly, he's not doing this to please you. He's found the next repository for his cum.

He pins down your wrists with his hands and thrusts into you all the way to the core. It was slightly painful, but the lubrication from your last few treatments made it easier to take him.He immediately started pounding into you like a deprived stallion, spring of the mattress beneath you squealing in protest with each thrust against your hips.

You're just a toy to him. You attempted to bite back the moans that threatened to spill, but he noticed and chuckled as the cock pumping inside you started to vibrate. Oh what amazing things Omnics could do.

"Tell me," he purred, picking up the pace and sending the base of the bed knocking against the wall. "What feels better, me, or your toys?"

"You, oh fuck, you!" You gasped out.

You're crying out from the overwhelming pleasure of this Omnic violating you, pushing you to your limits and breeding you.

"Did it feel good when you fucked yourself thinking about me, when you cried out my name and called me daddy?"

Your face flushed at the mention of one of your kinks.

"That's what I thought, slut." Maximilien said, letting out a dark laugh as he beat your tight entrance. The pleasure was mind numbing, you didn't want it to end. The spark of heat in your belly grew the longer he fucked you into the mattress.

You moaned out and squirmed beneath his heavy bulk and made your clit to brush against one of the buttons on his shirt, only adding to the pleasure building you to your fated climax.  
The heat in your belly rises with each of his thrusts, with each hit his vibrating metal cock drills against that wonderful spot, you're so close. Your fleshy body clenches around his cock repeatedly, nearly driving him over the edge with you wanting to take in every last bit out of his balls inside you.

"Call me daddy, say the things you said about me when you fucked yourself earlier, whore." He hissed, gripping the inside of your thigh.

You obeyed his order, hoping your words would only encourage him to do more.

"Oh yes! Daddy." You squealed.

"That's it Daddy," You moaned into him while gripping the bed beneath you. "That's it.. Yeah.."

All of your gasping and groaning made your tongue dry, your tight cave is beaten raw from the omnic above, but you don't want it to stop. In a desperate attempt to get him deeper, you squeeze your legs around his waist. They barely clung on, they were so weak and sweaty from the treatments he gave you. Your body squirmed violently as the organs that was brewing in the heat of your stomach inched closer, causing your moans to get even louder. Maximilien still squeezed his hands tightly around your wrists, making sure to leave marks. Pressing his body closer, he freed one hand from your wrists and used it to twist your head to the small mirror on the table next to the bed, forcing you to watch yourself getting fucked senseless while he moaned and hissed vile things to you.

After a few final weak, sloppy thrusts he releases his vice grip on your wrists, and you tense up and release around his synthetic cock. He let out a husky groan as he painted your womb with his seed.

He pulled out, only to roll you over onto your back and plunge back into you. It felt so good. Even though you were numb from the past fuck the lingering pain only mixed with the ecstasy to create the ultimate bliss. You let out a squeak when you felt the hair on your head tug against you, making your neck twist back and look up at Max while he rocked his hips into yours. The entire time, he kept his strong grip on your hair, making sure your eyes never left his.  
Reaching his free hand around, he started to clumsily finger and massage your clit.

"Mmm, ma petite pute." He growled into your ear. It was in French, you didn't know what it meant, but from how husky and deep it sounded it was probably something vile. Deliciously vile.

For another half an hour he continued to thrust inside you brutally and repeat the same filthy words to you over and over. Every time he called you 'his little whore' or a 'filthy slut' it made you tighten up around him harder, which he would reward you with a moan or slap on the ass. Your nipples kept brushing against the plush blanket on the bed, untidy and crumpled up from him sending the bed back and forth with each pump.

Every time his movements became more sloppy, or the sounds he would make grew louder, it added on to the pleasure.

Everything he did now was numbed bliss.

You felt nothing, yet.. everything.

You started to unconsciously moan out, making him tug back on your hair tighter.

"You should really listen to yourself scream like a whore, you're such a good pet." You heard him say.

His sloppy thrusts made his cock head drill into your g-spot, triggering a shuddering orgasm from you. Maximilien moaned out and shuddered in pleasure as he paused to squirt every last drop, the evidence of his lust into you. Managing to stomach his last orgasms, when he finally pulled out he watched as it all leaked out of you.

"You're a mess." He hissed.

He got up from your bed and put his suit back together, silent the entire time. He gave you one last look, and admired the sweaty, shuddering masterpiece he made before him before heading out the door and leaving you leaking onto your bed.

Art by me @Ladylunoma on Twitter! 


End file.
